


Handsome and The Minotaur

by Emulator42, Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, M/M, Minotaur!Kerry, POV Alternating, Slow Build, magical transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a story of a house, a mansion, hidden somewhere in the depths of the woods outside Austin.<br/>In this house there dwells a terrifying creature, a beast which is neither human nor animal that no man dares venture into the cursed wood to see.</p><p>That story is just considered a fairy tale at best by many, at worse a stupid rumor to prevent kids from getting kidnapped or murdered.</p><p>However like all tales there is some fact to the legend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Shinju: Okay first off me and Em are gonna trade off writing chapters that will be cross posted onto Tumblr.
> 
> Secondly, after hearing Miles say it so much in the RT Lifes and stuff, Kerrian, I'm pretty sure, is Kerry's full first name so he'll be Kerrian for this chapter, maybe the next chapter that will be in his POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerian learns the hard way that the Fae do not take insults, however unintentional they may be, lightly...

Kerian watched from his bedroom window as guests for his 23rd birthday party started gathering on the grounds with mild distaste.

He sighed knowing that he'd be expected to be amongst them for the next few hours at least. A polite knock on the door pulled his attention away from the sight below. He stood up, walking over to the door, and said calmly "Yes? Who is it?" A cheerful voice responded from the other side "It's Christopher m'lord."

Kerian smiled wide and opened the door allowing a brown haired servant boy with cheery brown eyes and pale tan skin that looked a bit older than him, into the room. Christopher had been serving him for a number of years now. At first he was nervous, thinking that Christopher would be mean to him and hate him like so many servants he had, had before did, but after their first few months talking to each other Kerian came to see the servant as his best friend and close confidant.

"Ugh don't tell me those are for me..." He whined seeing the elaborate, and expensive, clothes in the servant's arms as he closed the door after the young man. Christopher shrugged as he carefully laid out the clothing items on the bed, "Sorry, Master Kerian. Both Lord and Lady Shawcross insisted that you dress up, all proper like."

Kerian wrinkled his nose as he changed out of his plain white shirt and breeches and pulled on the dark green dress clothes with Christopher's help. "Just because it's my birthday," Kerian grumbled, "They think they can dress me up like a perfect little doll. I mean really Chris? Who do they think I am?" Christopher chuckled tying Kerian's golden yellow cravat "Beggin' your pardon Master Kerian, they think that you are their son who should be wed by now."

"And having me dress up on my birthday is supposed to make me fall in love with some lady and marry her?" Kerian retorted. Christopher laughed gently guiding Kerian to a chair so he could brush and pull back his long sandy hair "Ignorin' the fact that I know your lordship," Kerian flinched slightly at the word 'lordship' earning a flick to his ear, "wouldn't mind the companionship of a lad as much as you would a lass, you are still expected to carry on your family name as their only son."

"Carry on my family's name..." Kerian muttered darkly. Christopher sighed and softly said "Listen to me Kerian: Maybe tonight you'll meet someone you genuinely like and would want to marry. You won't know unless you go out there and suffer through the night, alright?" Kerian sighed "I guess..." Christopher patted his shoulder "That's the sprit! Now your party awaits!"

\---------------------------------------------------

The party was terrible. The way the guests fluttered and flounced about made Kerian want to pull faces at them all before retreating to the library to read.

He couldn't do that of course so instead he smiled fakely at all of them as he thanked them for attending. He finally managed to find a gazebo that wasn't occupied and sighed sitting down. ' _Guess Chris wasn't right this time..._ ' Kerian sighed again.

After a few minutes of resting alone, he faintly heard his mother calling his name and he sighed a third time before standing up and making his way to the food tent to where she, his father and three strangers were waiting for him. "Kerian, this is Lord and Lady Took, and their daughter Peraline." His mother introduced them with a sickly sweet smile.

The first thing that came to Kerian's mind was that they looked exceedingly beautiful.

The second was that they also looked dangerous somehow, as if they would kill you if you got on their wrong side.

Lord Took was very tall, much taller than Kerian, but slender with a regal look about his fair haired and pale eyed face. His dark blue suit was simply cut but obviously made from extremely expensive materials. A surprisingly pale purple handkerchief with a crimson rose embroidered on it contrasted sharply with his suit on his lapel. 

In sharp contrast his wife was petite, even smaller then Kerian, well rounded, and everything about her was dark, from her curly hair to her smooth skin to her fathomless eyes. Her exquisite gown was a pale almost white pink with green vines sewn into the hem and cuffs. Tucked into her elegant bun was a blood red rose that made her look both beautiful and cruel to Kerian.

Their daughter, Peraline, was a perfect blend of the two. She stood almost a head taller than Kerian with a pleasantly plump body, her wavy hair was pulled back in a pair of golden braids that wrapped around her head, her skin a warm tan and her eyes were light around the pupil and darkened at the edges like a sun hanging in the night sky. She was dressed up in a beautiful purple gown that almost brushed the grass at her feet.  

With a sinking he realized why they were being introduced: They wanted him to marry her. He had to admit that she was beautiful but he didn't feel inclined to marry someone he barely knew.

"...We hope that your daughter will adore Kerry the way we do!" He finally concentrated on what his mother said, even though it made Kerian want to laugh. Lady Took nodded as Lord Took suggested, his voice smooth and deep with a slight accent,  "Perhaps Kerian would like to show Peraline around your magnificent gardens?"

Kerian smiled as was expected of him and offered Peraline an arm "Of course I would! Please follow me Miss Took." 

She smiled, taking his arm, and followed him out into the gardens. Kerian bit his lip as they walked pausing every now and then to admire the flowers that Jack and Caleb cultivated for the gardens. What should he talk about with her? What sort of things did she like?

Finally Peraline broke the silence as they neared a gazebo draped with climbing roses. She stepped underneath as she spoke, her voice similarly accented to her father's, "You know I've been watching you for a long time Kerian." Kerian blinked at her and stuttered "Y-You have?" She turned and smiled at him "You are such a gentle soul. Very kind and gracious. But you long for something more. Something..." She glanced him over from foot to face before smiling coyly "Exotic."

Kerian flushed as she added "I have come to love you for that and it was I who asked my...guardians to arrange a marriage with you."

Kerian blurted out "But I have no desire to marry you!"

Peraline froze her smile fading "...What?" He bit his lip again and explained "You say you know me but I barely know you! I'm not going to marry you just because you love me because I don't love you!" 

Her expression went from shocked to angry "Are you saying you do not think I am beautiful?" Kerian shook his head raising his hands in a placating gesture "Not at all! I just don't see how we could both be happy if I can't love you in return!"

He would've said more but she made a sharp gesture with her hands as a pain shot through his chest. He cried out in pain, crumpling to the ground as she softly said "You don't love me? That's rather beastly of you. In fact so beastly I might as well make your outside match that."

Kerian screamed, convulsing as his body warped, stretching and changing into something not quite human and not quite animal. When the pain stopped he just laid there on the ground, whimpering slightly in pain as Peraline leaned over him and spoke quietly, a strange strength behind her words, " **You will remain in this form until you fall in love with someone and they love you in return.** "

She stood up and turned to leave and paused "The King and Queen of the Fae have probably already dealt with your mother and father for me so I will give you something to show that I do still care for you: The servants loyal to you, however many that is, will be changed just as you have."

Kerian started to try and protest when she easily said "Not to the same degree, but they will be changed enough that neither you, nor they, will age. You will be unable to end either their lives or your own. It is only by the hand of an outsider that you may die. I will leave you a mirror to keep track of the outside world. If you desire anything besides companionship you only need think of it and it shall appear for you." 

The last thing Kerian saw and heard before the world went black, was her retreating back that sprouted beautiful purple butterfly wings and her soft words "I fare the well, Kerian Shawcross. May we meet again once you have fallen in love and earned love in return..."

\---------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Kerian registered waking up was voices.

He muzzily tried identifying them as they spoke.

It was easy to recoginize Christopher's voice and the deep voice that belonged to the gardener Jack.

A bit harder than them were the voices of the groundskeeper Geoffrey and his British ward Gavin.

The final 4 took him a few moments before he quickly identified the kitchen servants Jordan and Brandon as well as the stable hands Kyle and Caleb.

"C-Christopher?" Kerian asked weakly opening his eyes. Christopher leaned over him with a nervous smile "Are you alright Master Kerian?"

"I'm fine...Sore but fine..." He slowly sat up, with Christopher's help. He quickly realized that he was in his bed which was surrounded by his close servants, though there were obvious differences than what he remembered.

Closest to him on his left was Christopher who had small horns poking out of his hair line, the curved pupils of a goat in his eyes, and small floppy goat ears. From this angle, much higher than he remembered, he could see that he had a tail to match. 

Next to Christopher was Jack whose hair and beard seemed to have merged together to make a massive mane which two small rounded ears poked out of. He also had sharp looking nails and a tufted tail that slowly swished behind him as he watched Kerian for a reaction.

Geoffrey and Gavin were next in line, the moustached grounds keeper with a ram's curved horns, ears, tail, and pupils while his ward had a beautiful set of lark wings with a matching tail and talons instead of feet.

Kyle was next with much larger hawk-like wings and tail, though rather than clawed feet, his fingernails were now black curved claws that looked capable of killing a man easily.

Caleb bit his lip looking at him hopefully, a pair of floppy golden dog ears poking out from under his cap and a tail swished eagerly behind him. When he smiled at Kerian, it revealed sharp canines that glittered in the lamplight. 

Brandon was next his dark hair streaked with white and grey that accented his sharp pointy ears and tail. Just like Caleb he too had sharp canines but in addition, his one of his formally dark eyes were now a pale ice blue.

Jordan was the last one and closest to his right with gentle brown cat ears, a cat's slit pupils, and a plain brown tail that was currently wrapped around Brandon's wrist, apparently for support.

"I-I'm sorry everyone..." Kerian mumbled looking down at himself.

His entire body was at least 3 times as large as before and covered in a fine layer of sandy fur. He reached up to explore his face which had merged his mouth and nose together into a snout while a pair of horns curved up almost gracefully from either side of his head. He had to smile a little when he found his ears were large and floppy, and that he had a tail that ended in a bunch of slightly darker sandy fur.

"No need to apologize, young master. Better than what happened to everyone else..." Geoffrey drawled. Kerian looked at him confused until Brandon stiffly said "The 'King' and 'Queen' more or less made everyone that supported your parents disappear. They told us there would now be no records of any of them and none of us until the curse is broken." Kyle added "Me and Gavin tested how far the curse holds. We can go as far as the borders of your land and no further."

Kerian nodded "S-She said something about a mirror?" Jordan turned away briefly before handing him a handled mirror. It was silver with roses that had rubies set inside them engraved into the surface. On impulse he asked "Show me the city of Austin."

His reflection wavered and disappeared, replaced by a view of the city from a hill top nearby. Kerian nodded satisfied and looked around at all his servants, his friends waiting for him to order them.

"Continue your jobs as always. I'll...I'll help where I can." Kerian said. Gavin looked confused and asked "Why would you do that Master Kerian?"

He sadly smiled at the now bird-man, "Because I have a feeling that we'll be waiting a loooong time..." 


	2. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerry and the servants get an interesting guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! It's Em :p So this chapter's by me (if you can't tell because of the lame title, awkward summary, and late posting)

"Show me the city of Austin." Kerry sighed as the mirror rippled to show the new skyscrapers and city lights. Over the past century the city had changed, completely unrecognizable from the town Kerry once knew. Not that he and the servants hadn't changed as well.

"Hey, Kerry?" Caleb poked his head in, floppy ears covered by a backwards baseball cap. The years had made Kerry and the servants more familiar with each other.

"Hm?" He looked up, setting the mirror aside.

"The mailman just came!" Caleb declared excitedly, tail thumping back and forth. "The new games are here!"

The world around them had changed slowly. New buildings would crop up in the city, helpful inventions would come along, and they watched from afar as a lush forest grew around the mansion, turning their home into an urban legend. Then, one day, it was as if the world exploded. Suddenly everything new and exciting was coming all at once. Electric lights, followed closely by new appliances. Soon computers began cropping up, quickly evolving to be smaller and smarter. It was only in the last few decades that they had gotten their hands on the glorious invention that was video games.

For a while they avoided the changes, but eventually one of the staff cracked, mailing out a letter to an electrician. From then on the mansion was kept up to date with the newest gadgets, Kerry drawing from his parent's large fortune to cover the expenses. The internet was a god send. Phones had never worked in the mansion, and those who came to fix their cable or deliver new games seemed to forget about the old house in the woods as soon as they left the boundaries of the spell. Along with using their computers and consoles for gaming, Kerry and the servants kept the legend of the mansion alive as well, posting creepypasta legends and reddit threads, exaggerating the myths in hopes of people coming to explore. A few did come, but they were often obnoxious and immature teens hoping to find a new hangout. They usually left as soon as they came, horrified by the house's inhabitants.

"Awesome." Kerry couldn't help but share Caleb's infectious excitement. "What's the haul look like?"

"We got Watchdogs, Titanfall..." Kerry listened intently as Caleb listed off the new games, but his mind began to wander. It had been over 100 years. 100 years, and he still hadn't broken the curse. Truly, he hadn't even tried. What was he supposed to do, kidnap the next attractive person who came along and pray to god they developed Stockholm Syndrome? Would that even count?

 

They busted out the new games, holding an elaborate competition. That was, until the power shorted out.

"Shit on my dick." Geoff muttered as he went to check the circuit breakers, the rest of the household groaning at their game night being cut short. That was when they became aware of the storm howling outside. Raindrops hit the roof like stones, echoing through the old hallways. Caleb's ears twitched as they heard the scratching branches of trees against the house. Suddenly a knock sounded from the front door.

" _Crap._ " Kerry groaned, quickly directing Jack and Jordan to see who was at the door. They adjusted their pants to hide their tales, and grabbed some hats from the ready supply they kept in the front entrance in case of surprise visitors. They returned with a waterlogged man as the rest of the household scattered. Jack guided him to the sofa where he plopped down with a wet squish.

"I'm so sorry." He babbled as Jordan helped to take off his shoes and soaked coat. "The storm came out of nowhere. I was just taking a walk and..." He sighed. "Would it be too terrible for me to spend the night? It's just, that storm could get worse."

"It's not a problem at all." Jack insisted. as he returned with a towel. He and Jordan made the man comfortable, giving him dry clothes and leading him to one of the many guest bedrooms.

"You know, I don't think I knew this place existed." He tried to make awkward conversation. Jordan and Jack just nodded. "You can call my Harry." He held out a hand. "Harry Luna."

"Nice to meet you, Harry." Jack smiled at him, friendly as always.

Harry spent the night, the rest of the servants tiptoeing carefully around the bedroom where he slept, sticking to the shadows. Kerry occupied himself by sorting old games in a back room while the others gossiped about their new guest.

"Do you think he has a daughter?" Was the question of the hour. "Somebody Kerry's age, of course." Chris insisted. "We can't just kidnap an eight year old."

"We can't kidnap _anyone_." Jack growled.

"Jack, it's been a century. We have to get a little creative." Brandon pointed out.

"Well, we can't kidnap anyone without reason." Jack amended.

 

The morning dawned clear and bright, the mansion full of nervous energy. Jack had persuaded them to let the man go free. "No catch, no deals, and no kidnappings." He had demanded. The rest of the household grudgingly agreed. Jordan brought Harry down for breakfast, ushering everyone else outside when Harry asked to explore.

"Do you and your partner live here alone?" He asked as they walked through the rooms.

"He's not my partner." Jordan snorted. Harry looked at him skeptically. "Really. We, uh... live here with friends. They're just shy." Harry looked slightly disturbed, but didn't comment. As Jordan led him through the back room where Kerry spent the night, he suddenly got very excited.

"Is that Mega Man 2? "

"Uh, yeah. Do you play video games?"

"No, but my son does. He's been asking for that game for a year, he really likes the vintage ones."

"How old is your son?" Jordan tried to mask the excitement in his voice as the man examined the cartridge. 

"Oh, he's 24. He doesn't live with me anymore, but I was hoping to get him this game for his birthday."

"Is he, uh... single, by any chance?"

"Why?" Harry suddenly turned to him suspiciously.

"No reason." Jordan blushed and Harry gave him an odd look, before turning back to the cartridge.

They finished the tour and Harry said good bye. Jordan gave the all clear and Kerry headed inside to the back room to mope with his video games. That was when he noticed something was missing.

"Where's Mega Man 2?" He demanded as he searched the piles of cartridges. "It was right here on top." Jordan paled.

"The, uh, the man, Harry, was eyeing it."

"Are you suggesting he stole it?" Kerry stared at him.

"Well, not necessarily. He might have just moved it or something." Jordan winced as he waited for Kerry to blow up. Instead, he was enveloped in a squeezing hug.

"Do you know what this means?" He grinned excitedly.

"Uh... no?"

"We have something to trade with this guy! Goeff, Jack, go find him. Bring him back here. I want to talk to him."

" _You_ are going to talk with him?" Jack asked nervously.  Kerry just nodded and Jack sighed, following Geoff outside.

"He said he had a son." Jordan piped up. "A 24 year old son." Kerry's eyes lit up.

"This is it, guys! He almost squealed.

 

Jack and Geoff returned, dragging Harry with them. He trembled as they held open the door, revealing Kerry towering above him.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you." Kerry attempted to sound as threatening as possible. "And I want it back."

"What? You mean this? Oh my god, take it." Harry tossed the cartridge onto the floor.

"Wait, seriously? No, you're supposed to argue. You're supposed to negotiate."

"I'll do whatever you want oh my god just please let me go."

"I want your son."

"Are you insane? No! I gave the stupid game back!"

"We are going to release you, Harry. Bring back your son, or we'll bring him back for you. And we won't be nearly as gentle."

"You're crazy!"

"And you messed with me. This is your punishment."

"Fine." Harry stood up, tearing his arms away from Jack's grip. "But if you touch one hair on his head-"

"Your son will not be harmed, as long as you cooperate." Kerry growled. Harry nodded quickly, stumbling backwards and rushing out the door.


	3. Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles learns that his dad is a bit of an idiot sometimes, his roommate Monty is a bit creepy, and that Minotaurs can actually be very cute indeed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinju here again! This time we get Miles' POV! Yeah~!
> 
> So just so you can get an idea of what I was imagining for each;
> 
> Jack: http://padalickingood.tumblr.com/post/75465664448/not-gonna-lie-it-took-ray-awhile-before-he-could
> 
> Jordan: http://www.cfainc.org/portals/0/Images/breeds/HB/profile1.jpg
> 
> Chris: http://www.npga-pygmy.com/resources/conformation/images/color_chart/DarkCaramelDoe.JPG
> 
> Gavin: http://cdn2.arkive.org/media/B6/B668DDAA-E624-464E-AF60-F8B42FF77DA0/Presentation.Large/Crested-lark-portrait.jpg
> 
> Caleb: http://whiteoakgoldenretrievers.com/images/deets-august-2013-2_edited-1.jpg
> 
> Kyle: http://m8.i.pbase.com/o2/44/316244/1/52570588.CoopersHawk9.jpg
> 
> Brandon: http://static.gotpetsonline.com/pictures-gallery/dog-pictures-breeders-puppies-rescue/catahoula-leopard-dog-pictures-breeders-puppies-rescue/pictures/catahoula-leopard-dog-0089.jpg
> 
> Geoff:http://mail.colonial.net/~hkaiter/starweb0809/SECTION3/tenzinkateweb3a/tenzinkateweb3_images/Diablo.jpg
> 
> And finally Kerry: https://c1.staticflickr.com/7/6142/6200593680_5c18e588c0_z.jpg

Miles had recently turned 24 years old and he had finally moved out of his dad's house and, temporarily, into his friend Monty's house roughly a month ago. He glanced at the clock worried. His dad had insisted on stopping by every Thursday and was always on time when he did, arriving exactly at 11 o'clock so they could go eat lunch together at noon. 

It was 11:30 right now though.

"Miles be patient. Your father just probably ran into some bad traffic." Monty calmly said from where he was animating something on his computer. Miles huffed "Easy for you to say, you lived alone until you offered to let me stay with you." Monty said "On the condition you get your ass in gear ASAP so I can go back to animating in peace."

Miles stared at him "...You're really weird. You know that right Monty?" Monty didn't look his way as he pointed a finger at Miles then himself and then flipped Miles off "Pot. Kettle. Black." Miles flipped him off right back as someone knocked at the door.

Miles went to the door and smiled happily seeing it was his dad. "Hey Dad!" He looked concerned seeing his dad's stressed expression "Are you okay dad? You look upset by some-..." He was cut off by his father hugging him tight saying "I'm sorry Miles...I'm really sorry." 

Miles looked confused at him as he lead his dad in to sit him down on the couch, "Sorry for what dad?" Monty left the room and came back with a glass of water which Miles' dad eagerly drank down. Miles' dad composed himself and asked the roommates "You know that urban legend about that one house? The one in the woods outside of Austin that's supposedly haunted or some shit like that?"

Miles shook his head as Monty said "It's all over Reddit and Creepypasta. More or less there's a timeless house in the woods inhabited by a monster that is neither human nor animal. It's served by people who are also animal hybrids and they're waiting for something. What that something is no living person knows."

Miles gave Monty a weirded out look "I don't even want to know why you were on Reddit or the Creepypasta site." He turned back to his dad "But what does that have to do with you apologizing to me?" Miles' dad sighed and said "I-I got caught during the storm last night and ended up at that house."

Monty and Miles stared as he started rambling "Two of the hybrids let me in and stay in one of their guest rooms for the night. The next morning, one of them showed me around the house." He looked at Miles sheepishly "That's when I saw that they had that one game you wanted, the Mega Man 2 one?"

Miles' eyes were wide as his dad continued "So I thought that they obviously had enough money to buy another one if I..." He trailed off looking at the floor guiltily.

"You tried stealing it." Miles said with a resigned sigh "Dad I said I didn't need it..."

Miles' dad said "I know but I wanted to make you happy. So I took it. Barely got to the gate leading to their property before two of them, one of them, one of the people that showed me around who now was some cat hybrid, the other was a completely new person that was a sheep hybrid of some sort, showed up and pulled me back to the house." He shivered saying "This massive cow-man was standing at the door waiting for me." 

"Minotaur. The word you're looking for is a Minotaur." Monty interjected quietly looking thoughtful. Miles' dad nodded and said "Minotaur then. In any case he said he'd let me go if I..." He hesitated and slowly said "If I brought him..."

He glanced at Miles, whose blood turned to ice as he whispered, "Me. He wants you to give him me in exchange for being allowed to go free?" His father's nod was the only confirmation he needed.

'I wonder what this Minotaur is like...' Miles wondered. Instantly the Minotaur from God of War popped into his head and he shivered. The idea of being in the same house as such a fearsome being was terrifying.

As Miles shivered at his imagination, Monty asked "Did he give you a time limit? If he didn't, then it's best that Miles pack as quickly as he can." Miles looked confused until he clarified "If your father doesn't bring you back, they may think that he's trying to avoid his promise and come and get you themselves, and personally I don't feel like watching you potentially get ripped apart in my living room." 

Miles glared at Monty before his dad said quietly "Miles? I'm not going to force you to go. The Minotaur said he wouldn't hurt you if you came willingly..."

He was quiet as he thought over his father's words. Finally he made his decsion "Okay then. Just let me pack up some stuff and we'll go..."

\-------------------------------------------------

Miles' dad lead him back to the gates of the mansion where a ginger haired man with a thick beard and glasses was waiting for them. He was wearing a green dirt smeared apron, thick gardening gloves, and a sunhat. "Welcome back, Harry." He curtly greeted Miles' dad. 

He turned to look Miles over before saying "You're aware of what's going on right?" Miles nodded, his hand tightening on the handle to his rolling suitcase. The man nodded offering Miles a hand and a surprsisingly kind smile "I'm Jack Pattillo, the gardener here." Miles shook his hand saying "M-Miles. I'm Miles Luna."

Jack nodded and gestured for them to follow him "Kerry said you're welcome to stay until sunset Harry. Then you have to go home until he summons you to fetch Miles when he feels your debt has been paid." Miles' dad shook his head, taking a step back, and said "I-I can't stay. I'm sorry."

He turned and pulled Miles into a tight embrace whispering into his ear "If they hurt you in any way, you leave this place and come right home you hear?" Miles nodded giving him a one armed hug back "I know dad."

His father swallowed and said in a choked voice "I love you Miles." Miles nodded smiling as brightly as he could at him "I love you too dad."

He watched with mixed feelings as his dad slowly turned away and walked back home. 

Jack cleared his throat saying softly "If you come inside, we can get you unpacked before dinner. I think Geoff's cooking steak tonight." Miles turned back towards the mansion and quietly asked, walking alongside the gardener, "Doesn't the..uhm..you know...hate that?"

Jack laughed, the joyful noise making Miles stare at him in surprise, as he held open the door for Miles to come inside, "Nah, Kerry just finds it amusing when he does." Once Miles entered inside he stared in awe around him at the interior which was a fascinating blend of Victorian and more modern aspects.

There were electric lamps in the walls styled after gas lamps. Modern footwear of various kinds and sizes sat underneath an antique table in the hall. An enormous glass chandelier with light bulbs rather than candles gleamed overhead. He was so amazed that he jumped when Jack closed the door behind them.

"Jordan! Could you come here?" Jack called out removing his gloves revealing sharper than normal nails. When he took off his hat, a pair of small rounded cat ears twitched in his hair. Jack smiled nervously at Miles as he pulled a thick tail with a tuft of dark ginger fur at the end out of his pants. 

"Oh...Well I guess part of the urban legend was true..." Miles faintly said as a young man about his age wearing a neat button up shirt and dress pants with a bow tie and sneakers came over a pair of brown cat ears on either side of his head and a matching tail poking out from beneath his dress shirt.

"Oh is this Harry's son? I'm Jordan. Jordan Cwierz." The new cat boy said offering Miles a hand which Miles shook as he said "I'm Miles." Jordan nodded as he let go of Miles' hand and gestured "Your room is upstairs if you'll just follow me."

Miles followed him up the stairs, looking around interested. The mansion was much cleaner than he thought it would be and well lit with tasteful paintings and old fashioned photographs hanging on the walls. Miles paused at the top of the stairs where there was black and white image of a woman with pale hair sitting next to a stern looking man with dark hair.

"Lord and Lady Shawcross." Jordan said noticing his interest in the picture "They were Kerry's parents before..." He made a gagging noise. Miles looked at Jordan concerned "You okay?" Jordan nodded sighing "Fine. Just unable to say more." He was going to ask the cat boy to clarify when he said "These rooms here are yours."

He opened a door to a very classy red painted suite with a deep red four poster bed and a comfy looking red chair in front of a desk in an alcove. On the desk there was a TV with a bunch of consoles of various kinds on the shelves on either side of the desk. Jordan took his bag as Miles stared around at the room amazed and took it over to the bed.

He returned to Miles' side saying saying "Bathroom is through the doorway on your left. You don't have to worry about running out the hot water, there's plenty. Kerry insisted that you have your own gaming area over here in the corner if you don't feel like joining us for Game Night..."

Miles snapped out of his daze when there was a distant shout of a man yelling with an accent "WOT IS GAME NIGHT?!" and several people shouting "SHUT UP GAVIN!" in response.

Jordan chuckled patting Miles gingerly on the shoulder, "Don't mind Gavin. He takes the phrase 'bird-brained' to a whole new level. As for everyone else don't be too alarmed by how they look or act, their bark is much worse than their bite I promise." He smiled and pointed to a dresser against the right wall "Just put your clothes away and come down when you feel ready to meet everyone else." Miles nodded mutely as Jordan patted his shoulder again before leaving Miles alone in his room.

Miles sighed and said out loud "Might as well unpack..."

\-----------------------------------------------------

Once he was done unpacking, he debated changing into a faded Sonic graphic t-shirt and sweatpants, nervously running his fingers through his hair. He jumped when someone knocked on the door saying "Hey new guy, you decent in there?" Miles swallowed and called out "Y-Yeah I'm decent..." 

No sooner had he said that then the door opened, letting a guy with fluffy looking brown hair and goat horns poking out of his hairline come in. He grinned at Miles and bowed slightly, his casual t-shirt and pajama pants with mini versions of the Eye of Sauron on them  "Chris Demarais. I'm here to take you downstairs to dinner if you're hungry." Miles nodded and said "D-Do I have to dress up or...?"

Chris chuckled and shook his head "Nah. I bet if Kerry could do it without scarring anyone mentally he'd just go without clothes period." Miles blushed and made a turn around gesture with one hand "Then can you look away while I change."  Chris nodded and turned away. 

Miles took a moment to stare at the tail that curled gently above the waist band of his pants before quickly changing his clothes. As he changed he asked "So this 'Kerry' person you guys keep talking about, I assume he's the Minotaur?" Chris nodded, not looking at Miles until he cleared his throat.

Chris turned around and raised an amused eyebrow at his t-shirt. Miles grinned and shrugged "Gotta go fast." The goat hybrid chuckled before saying "As for your question, yeah Kerry is a Minotaur now." Miles frowned "He wasn't always one?"

Chris started to say something but choked just like Jordan had eariler. He sighed and said "Yeah. Sorry I can't tell you more." Miles frowned confused as Chris gestured for Miles to follow him "Now let's go, you need to meet everyone else and get the low down on the house rules." Miles followed him into a dining room where there were 4 people bustling around, setting out silverware and cups. Chris pulled out a chair closest to the doorway saying "You sit here cuz Kerry sits across the way."

Miles sat down nervously and watched the other hybrids work. He recognized Jack, with what Miles now realized was a lion's tail and mane, but the other three he didn't know. Two of them had wings, though the one had bird talons instead of feet and the other had sharp black claw-like nails on his hands, and the third was a dog.

The one with talon feet was a guy with wild blonde hair, bright green eyes, a cheery grin, and a rather large nose. His wings were small and dark brown with lighter brown tips on the outside and a greyish brown on the inside. He cheerfully waved at Miles and said "Hullo! 'm Gavin Free!" Miles nodded at him with a smile, remembering what Jordan had said about the person named Gavin giving a whole new meaning to "bird-brained".

The dog guy's light brown ears that matched his hair pricked up as he fiddled with his backwards ball cap "I'm Caleb Denecour. Pleased to meet you." He had a wispy looking tail that swished eagerly behind him as he smiled at Miles. He had such an open, friendly face with sparkling blue eyes, that Miles couldn't help but grin right back at him.

"Kyle. Taylor." The final guy shortly said. He cut an impressive figure with his good looking dark haired and eyed face and his huge red-brown wings that were cream with dark bands on the inside. Miles noticed how carefully he held onto things so his claw-like nails didn't scratch them up.

As everyone seated themselves at the table, Jordan came in with two plates, one in either hand, with a good sized steak, a baked potato and some mixed cooked greens on the side. Following him, carrying two plates was a tan guy with grey and white streaks in his slightly curly hair, his dog ears floppy and his tail long and thin. He glanced at Miles who froze seeing that his left eye was dark brown but his right was an icy blue. The guy audibly snorted before setting a plate down in front of Caleb who had seated himself to Miles' left.

Jordan placed a plate in front of Miles and nodded towards the new dog who was playfully tugging on Caleb's ear, quietly saying, "That's Brandon. Just give him a few days and he'll warm up to you."  

Miles nodded as a man with a beautiful set of sleeve tattoos, a rather spectatular moustache, and a large set of curved ram's horns came out of what Miles assumed was the kitchen, carefully carrying 6 plates of food on two trays. The guy passed by on his way to set a plate down on Miles' other side where Jack was settling down, allowing Miles to see that he had sleepy looking pale blue eyes and two small hoops that gleamed in his left ear.

He smirked at Miles and casually said "Geoffrey Ramsey. Just Geoff if you don't mind. Also it's no use making jokes about the last name, I've heard them all no thanks to our British twink over there." On Jack's other side, Gavin let out a loud squawk in protest, making the others snicker. 

Jordan and Brandon came back into the room with bottles of soda as well as wine and what looked like a bottle of whiskey that Brandon put in front of Geoff who made a pleased bleating noise. Miles heard someone say from behind him "Getting out the good stuff for Geoff already, Brandon?" Brandon shrugged "He worked super hard to make sure dinner was perfect for our guest Kerry, so I figured he could use the reward."

Miles froze hearing soft footsteps coming up behind him. There was a pause and then a large arm clad in a huge hoodie sleeve came into Miles vision, gently setting an old fashioned game case next to his plate. He stared at it as the lightly fur covered hand retreated. Mega Man 2, just like his dad had said.

"You wanted to play it right? I have other games like it if you want to look through them." The mysterious person, Kerry quietly said. Miles nodded and finally turned to look up at Kerry.

He blinked surprised. Actually seeing him made the imagined monster disappear quickly as he realized how Kerry actually looked was not what he was expecting.

Kerry looked almost like one of those shaggy mountain cows from Scotland with his sandy fur hanging into his large blue-green eyes, falling around his adorable round ears and gently curved horns. He had a human enough mouth that was current curved in a timid smile. Zipped halfway up his torso was an enormous plain grey hoodie and he wore a pair of cargo pants that let his surprisingly fluffy looking tail swing free. A quick glance down revealed that his lightly furred feet were bare but it didn't seem to bother him at all.

Miles glanced up at his face and said the first thing that came to mind, hoping to break the ice between them, "Can you produce milk at all cuz I'm kinda thirsty..."

Without missing a beat, Brandon said with a smirk from on Caleb's other side, "Define: milk." Kerry turned towards him, and Miles had the feeling if Kerry was a normal person, he would be visibly blushing right now, and shouted "BRANDON!" as the others laughed, laughter that grew as Geoff choked on his mouthful of whiskey.

Miles felt himself grinning as he giggled at Kerry's expression of amusement mixed with embarassment. Kerry lightly cuffed Brandon on the back of his head as he passed him, finally seating himself in the empty spot across from Miles between Chris and Geoff. He smiled timidly at Miles and gestued saying "Let's eat first then we can talk about the rules of you staying here okay?" Miles nodded and dug into his food along with everyone else, stifling a moan at the taste.

Once they started eating, the group relaxed into several apparently familiar conversations at once. Jordan and Brandon off to his left, beyond Caleb, were discussing something about a British show that Miles had heard of called Doctor Who but had never personally watched. To his right, Jack, Gavin, and Geoff were posing "Would you rather...?" questions to each other that ranged from funny to gross, with Caleb putting his two bits in every now and then. Kerry and Chris were having an in depth conversation about the two Hobbit movies out while Kyle provided commentary as someone who apparently never read the books.

While they ate there was plenty of beverages to drink but Miles stuck to plain coke because he didn't want to be drunk while Kerry laid out the rules of his being there. He caught Kerry's eyes after pouring his drink and noticed that he seemed to approve Miles' choice, before pouring himself some coke too. Meanwhile the others, mostly Brandon, who also got a bit touchy with Jordan though the sober cat obviously didn't mind that much, Kyle, and Gavin got louder the more they drank. 

As they finished eating, Kerry shifted nervously in his chair before saying "I'm not gonna confine you to just the house but you can't go past the wall surrounding the property okay?" Miles slowly nodded as he continued "You can go anywhere you want in the house. If you find a locked door, leave it, it's probably locked for a reason." Kerry bit his lip thinking "You...ummm...you can help do stuff around the house if you want, it'll make our jobs easier if you do."

Miles asked "Jobs?" Kerry explained "All of us help with dusting and keeping the house clean, Jack and Caleb spend a lot of time in the gardens out back working, Kyle goes around seeing that the house and buildings on the grounds are still in good condition, Chris and Gavin do laundry together, Brandon and Jordan help Geoff out in the kitchen, and everyone pitches in in researching games for us to buy and play together. None of us are expecting you to help out with anything in particular though." Miles nodded as Caleb and Kyle got up and collected everyone's dishes.

"Also a bit of warning, phones don't work here for...some reason but internet works fine so if you have a Facebook you can talk to your friends there." Kerry informed Miles. MIles nodded "I'll keep that in mind." Kerry nodded and gestured to MIles "Any questions?" Miles said "Yeah, first being how long am I expected to stay here?" Kerry made a choking noise similar to Jordan and Chris as Miles pointed at him "And what's with you guys choking? First, Jordan, then Chris, now you. Am I really that overwhelming that you can't find the words to explain something to me?"

Kerry shook his head "First off, you'll stay here for as long as necessary. Second..." He hesitated before carefully saying "What we can't tell you has to do with how we appear." Miles looked confused as Kerry sighed looking resigned "We can't say anything or we choke on the words. We can't type it up cuz the computer will short out. We can't write it in pencil or pen because graphite will break every time and the ink will run out on us." 

Miles guessed "Like a fairy tale curse?" Kerry nodded looking relieved "Exactly!" Miles said "So you guys can't give me details but you guys are cursed right?" THere were a round of nods from everyone at the table as Miles continued "I'm guessing that since you guys have internet you put what you could out there right?" This time the nods were embarassed. Miles raised an eyebrow a bit amused "Huh..."

He stood up "Well I'm gonna go to bed and...think about this. Good Night." There were murmured responses as Kerry looked at him in mixed frustration, sadness, and...hope?

He nodded and went back up to his room and crawled into bed exhausted from the long day...


End file.
